Meetings
by lurker-shiro
Summary: I can't make a decent summary, but I'll try... Its about Hao and Tamao. I like them. Please Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : I do not own shaman king.. But I wish I did, though.  
  
Chapter one... Confessions  
  
Lunchtime, cafeteria.  
  
Anna dropped her books in front of Tamao. "So when are you going to tell him?" Anna asked tonelessly. Tamao barely recovering from the sudden arrival of the itako was stunned at the question.  
  
"Tell who what?" Tamao feigned innocence but Anna knew and stared flatly at her friend.  
"Fine, if you want it that way. When are you going to tell HIM how you feel about HIM." pointedly looking at a tall brunette with long hair who was entering the cafeteria door with his twin brother.  
  
"HIM? WHO'S HIM." Tamao panicky asked and then looking at the direction Anna's look indicated "oh, HIM." Tamao repeated lamely, blushing at the sight of Hao, the elder Asakura.  
  
"Well?" Anna asked again.  
  
'Come on Tamao think of something before they come here.' Tamao thought. 'Ah!'  
  
"Well, maybe after you tell HIM? When are you going to tell HIM?" Tamao asked. A little afraid.  
  
Anna without looking knew who her friend was talking about and shrugged. "I don't have to. HE already told me."  
  
Tamao sweat dropped. 'I'm dead' Tamao thought.  
  
-8-  
  
The Asakura twins walked in the cafeteria.  
  
"Yoh what are you looking for?" the elder Asakura, Hao asked his younger twin who kept glancing in the crowd looking for someone.  
  
"Ummmm..." replied a rather distracted Yoh.  
  
'Ah. The scary blond he has a crush on' Hao thought.  
  
Yoh was craning his neck trying to see above the crowd where Anna sat during lunch. He felt a soft tap from his big brother. He turned and looked at the direction Hao's hand indicated.  
  
There he found in a corner table, a beautiful blond with her back to the cafeteria door talking to her best friend with really pink hair. 'How can I miss people with unique hair colors?' Yoh thought.  
  
Yoh excitedly dragged his big brother towards the table.  
  
-8-  
  
"Ummmm. Anna-san, I think your friend is coming over." Tamao murmured.  
  
"Friend? What friend?" Anna frowned.  
  
"THAT friend." Tamao pointed at the waiving Yoh who was dragging his big brother, Hao. Instantly gathering her books at the sight of Hao.  
  
Anna frowned at the sight of the siblings without turning said "Don't move, Tamao. Stay."  
  
"But I have to do... finish something before lunch."Tamao said hurriedly trying to make an excuse to leave.  
  
Turning Anna raised an eyebrow "like what?"  
  
"Like - Ummmm.... Ah - ano --..."Tamao stammered. "Something."  
  
"I said stay."Turning her back against Tamao "you can't pretend to do something every time you see him, you know."  
  
Tamao sighed resigning sighed and sat back. And waited for the Asakura twins to arrive.  
  
"Hi Anna! Hi Tamao!" Yoh greeted his newly acquired girlfriend and her friend cheerfully.  
  
Anna raised an eyebrow. "What took you so long?"  
  
Tamao smiled and greeted the Asakura twins.  
  
"Ahahaha. I - ah- Ummmm." 'Help me, Hao' Yoh looked at his brother.  
  
"We were trying to get away from several admirers who wanted to eat lunch with us" Hao announced while smiling mischievously at Tamao.  
  
"You were WHAT!" Anna thundered.  
  
"We were late coz Hao took his time looking in front of the mirror!"Yoh blurted out when Hao's words sank in.  
  
"You know how important it is to me to look good all the time." Hao said while flipping his long brown hair.  
  
"Besides I didn't think Anna would be waiting for us. Unless, of course, there is a particular something that the two of you -looking at Anna and Yoh- should be telling us, ne?" Hao winking conspiratorially at Tamao, who was watching the verbal repartee with awe.  
  
'He's a sharp one. I'll give him that.' Anna thought. "It seems that we don't have to tell you. You seem to know already what its about." glancing at Yoh.  
  
"Okay, now that everybody seems to know what have happened. Let's celebrate! My treat." Yoh declared happily.  
  
-8-  
  
Hao and Tamao fell behind Yoh and Anna as they walked home together. Aside from being classmates with the Asakura Twins at school, Anna and Tamao are apprenticed to the Asakura Family as shaman trainees. They live in the Asakura compound since they were little and the walk home is always a part of the day. Only now was different, Hao, who usually lead now fell behind the couple, watching the couple with an amused smile and falling into step with Tamao. Tamao, who was usually daydreaming, is trying to not notice Hao who was suddenly walking beside her and smiling.  
  
"Who would've thought that they'd end up together, ne Tamao?" Hao announced. "And here I thought that my brother was petrified of her."  
  
Tamao who was shocked to hear him speak could only nod.  
  
Hao peered into her. "You're not much of a talker, aren't you?"  
  
Tamao nodded trying not to blush. Too much.  
  
"You're a gem, Tamao-chan." Hao laughed.  
  
"Eh?" Tamao wondered what the comment meant as she watched Hao walk away from where she stood.  
  
Hao was thinking, 'hmmm. My brother is going to be busy with that girl. It'll be fun to tease him at every now and then. - Evil laughter echoing in Hao's mind - anyway there's still Tamao-chan, when all else fail I could still tease her. -More evil laughter- there some much to do so little time to do it.' hao sighed and continued to walk home, smiling absently and plotting along the way.  
  
End chapter one  
  
So this is my first fan fiction... it isn't the best, I know, but you guys can help me improve my writing right? So please, review. 


	2. Flashbacks

Author pre-fic rants:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGgggggggggggggggggggggggHHHHHHh. expletive removed they changed the timeslot of shaman king.. grrrrr expletive removed network! I haven't seen the whole series and I'm missing some of the episodes and I'm writing based from a butchered version of Shaman king aired at a local network here in the Philippines. Sorry for the late upload. I was trying to get a decent idea for the fic but I kind of got stuck.... so. I'm really really sorry. Anyway it's an alternate universe so I can basically do what I want. I hope the characters don't stray too much from their original disposition.

Anyway before I forget, I would like to thank the people who were kind enough to review my work. Ummmm... oh yeah, I will try to improve the story. Suggestions, reviews, constructive criticism and yes, even flames are greatly appreciated.

Whew, there, now on with the story....

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All I have is a pet cat, and I don't even own him, he owns me TT. stupid cat.

Chapter Two: Flashbacks

Hao was staring at Yoh and Anna while eating the sandwiches that Tamao had just prepared. Remembering much of the wonderful moments watching his younger brother squirm in torment because of Anna. 'No wait, scratch that Yoh is always at the mercy of the dreaded itako....'

flashback

Hao looked up from what he was reading to his brother, who sullenly entered his room and began banging his head on the wall with a constant rhythm. Hao asked his younger brother in an amused voice. "Why in the world are you banging your head on the wall?"

"Mind your own business!" he snapped.

'My, my aren't we a bit touchy today' Hao thought. "Well, this is my room and that's my wall, so it is my business...." he pointed out.

'Stupid Hao. Stupid wall. Stupid, stupid. Grrrrrrrrrrr.' Yoh thought while banging his head on the offending wall."I'm trying to figure out something."

"Like how hard is the wall?"

"No."

"Then, what is it?"

Finally, Yoh looked at him. "Do you have any idea why I do all those things Anna always tells us to do?! Even if it's irrational, idiotic and really really painful?!" recalling the training he did earlier and continued banging his head on the wall as if he hadn't missed a beat.

"Gee, I don't know... May be because we need the training? Because we're shamans and the shaman king needs to be strong? You tell me? Besides you're the only person I know who actually do her training." Hao replied sarcastically and went back to his reading. A sudden spark of inspiration hit him..... "Or maybe... YOU're in love with her." Hao snickered.

"Onii-chan.... that's not even funny. Actually it's scary. To be in love with a sadistic person like Anna would be like ---"

"..banging their heads on the wall?" Hao finished the sentence for him with a smirk.

Yoh suddenly stopped short when he realized what his brother just said. He closed his mouth and banged his head again for the final time and leaning his head on the wall.

Hao looked up when he realized that his younger brother had stopped banging his head on the wall "Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone." he replied pathetically.

Hao gave his brother a look that said 'yeah right as if that would stop me.'

"Please..." giving his older twin an pleading look that usually works.

"No."

Yoh began another session of self-abuse.

'Poor Yoh.' Hao thought. "So what did you see in that girl, anyway?"

"Can't you just get off my case?" An exasperated Yoh asked.

"Why should I? This is my room. You just barge in here and bang on the wall and you expect me to leave you alone? What kind of Evil, manipulative older brother do you think I am? "

"What about her?" Yoh stared at the wall where he was previously banging his head, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"She's...." Yoh began...

Beautiful.

Talented.

Smart.

Sexy.

Yoh sighed and slid to the floor. "What do I do onii-chan? She's so scary."

Hao began to laugh at the predicament Yoh has found himself in. Yoh smiled at his brother's reaction, if he weren't so scared of the situation he'd laugh his head off too.

end of flashback

Hao found himself smiling at the memory. But now, he was beginning to feel weak. ' I feel weak. Hearing couples "small talk" is like subjecting yourself to slow torture, feels like all your furyoku is being drained and you won't be regaining any of it anytime soon. I've got to get out of here'

'What to do. what to do. hmmmmmm...' Hao bit thoughtfully at the sandwich as he scanned the room for something to disrupt the couple's mood before he leaves. 'Preferably something that would break and would make a really really loud crash snicker' And then he saw Tamao and remembering the sandwiches.

"This sandwich taste great, Tamao-chan." He said smiling at the prophetess who was watching empty space from where she sat.

No response. 'Hmmmm, what's wrong?' peering at Tamao Hao realized that Tamao wasn't paying attention, an idea began to form. 'Aha! an opportunity knocks at my door.'

Tamao broke out of her reverie when Hao's hand was waving in front of her face. "Hmmmm. Oh sorry, what was it you were saying?" Tamao was blushing, again. 'This is embarrassing, being caught daydreaming by your own crush, is way too embarrassing...'

Hao smiled. 'Aw, that's so cute. snicker She's daydreaming. laughter Probably of her crush. evil cackle' biting back the laughter lurking in his eyes Hao replied to her query "I said the sandwiches were great."

"Oh. Thanks." Tamao tried to sound absentminded. 'Get out of here Tamao,' Tamao thought to herself. "Would you like me to fix some more ?" 'Right! To the Kitchen!' Tamao mentally patting herself on the back. She stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Anna asked suddenly, scaring Tamao half to death.

"Ummmm. aaanou... to the kitchen?" Tamao stammered at Anna sudden outburst however Anna wasn't frowning at her, rather in her general direction. 'Which means,' Tamao with a sinking heart slowly turned to look at Hao who was also frozen at the act of standing.

Hao grinned cheekily at Anna's glare. "Right! We're going to make more sandwiches."

"We?" It was Yoh's turn to give Hao a questioning look.

Hao straightens up and dusted imaginary specks of dirt off his immaculate pants. "Yes, WE." gesturing at Tamao and himself and raising an eyebrow at his brother mentally adding 'ARE YOU MAD? I like you and Anna but I'd rather be dead than spend time alone with you lovebirds, yuck. You're making my skin crawl by just thinking it, ewwwww.'

"You don't have to, Hao-san. Really, I can manage." Tamao was beginning to panic. Actually, she's torn, she's excited that she gets to spend time alone with Hao but she's too nervous to be around him. (doesn't make much sense but what the heck she's in love.author)

"Oh but I INSIST." Hao said with an evil glint in his eyes daring anybody even the dreaded itako to stop him.

Tamao was about to protest but she found herself being turned around by Hao and purposely guided towards the kitchen.

-8-

Suddenly Yoh let out a laugh when the Tamao and Hao was out of earshot "Onii-chan was probably getting nauseated."

Anna raised a brow asking a question without bothering to say anything outloud.

"Onii-chan doesn't like mushy stuff." Yoh explained when he saw Anna. "It has an adverse effect on him. Not that he disapproves of us or anything, its just that he feels weakened when exposed to mushy stuff."

"Its funny isn't it?" Yoh asked Anna.

"What is?"

"That my brother is the most powerful shaman I know, is so powerless against mushy stuff." Yoh smiled at Anna.

Anna smiled in response to his, a brief smile but a smile nonehteless. And that was enough for Yoh.

The couple was enjoying their quiet moment alone.

Yoh suddenly paled and abruptly stood.

Anna frowned "What's wrong?"

"I don't think it's okay if we let Onii-chan tamper with dinner." Yoh said. 'How could I be so stupid? He'd probably put something in it.'

Anna frowned and muttered something under her breath as she stood up following Yoh to the kitchen.

end chapter two

Author's post fic rant:

(Author dodging rotten tomatoes being thrown) HA! you missed!

I am sorry for the wrong grammar, punctuation, and other stuff that makes a story good. English is not my first language and I have an irrational fear of English and English teachers too, that would be my explaination to a lot of the mistakes that I've done here. Hmmmm, what else, oh about when the next chapter will be posted... I have no idea. hehehehe; I'm really really sorry about that. Either I'm busy reading other people's fic or no idea has come to my head yet.

Oh, another thank you to those who reviewed. It made my day a little more special. Thanks and I hope you review again.

P.S. What's a beta-reader? I've seen it in some of the fics that I've read and from what I've read its something like an editor or collaborator, right? . 


	3. Cooking lessons with Hao

Author's pre fiction rant.

Hao is so sexy...drool. Can't help it. Him being cool and all. And he's wearing red. Any bad guy bishonen wearing red is drool worthy, for me I mean, I haven't seen an evil bad guy wearing red, ugly or has little or no dimension in character. Maybe its just me, or maybe it holds true for all, hehehehehehe. I love the color red.

Disclaimer: I want Shaman King. I don't own anything, but if the creator of Shaman King is kind enough to give away Hao, I would be his slave. Nah, who am I kidding I do not own Shaman King. Although, I wish I do own it as several other people do, it belongs to someone else.

Chapter Three: Cooking lessons with Hao.

Yoh stood in the door frame and thought. 'Unbelievable. Oniichan, you are so unbelievable.' Unbeknowst to him Tamao was echoing his thoughts.

Tamao blinked. Twice. 'Unbelievable.' Tamao thought as she looked at Hao.

Hao was tying his long gorgeous hair back in a neat ponytail before grabbing the apron that Tamao was holding. "What?" Hao asked Tamao when he noticed her looking at him. Smiling Hao made a pose in front of Tamao "You think this pink frilly apron would compromise my beautiful manly physique?" Hao asked Tamao again.

Tamao laughed "No. Not at all." Tamao turned and took the other apron that hung on the other side of the kitchen. "But I hope you'd change into this other apron" Tamao continued as she presented Hao with another apron, a simple white one with no frills.

"Why?" Hao asked as he cradled his head on his hands while leaning on the counter. Tamao sweatdropped and thought 'Damn. He's cute and he knows it. I don't know if I should be annoyed or something. sigh He's so adorable.'

"Because," Tamao began, "that apron happens to be my favorite apron. I really really like to wear it when I cook."

"Really?" Hao asked innocently.

Really. "Yes. Now, may I have it?" extending her hand as if asking a child to hand over a toy he hid.

Hao looked at her hand noting how small her wrists are and how dainty it seemed. Hao smiled, not a smirk but a smile which Tamao noticed and thought it beautiful, 'He should smile like that more often' she felt the beginnings of a blush.

Hao tapped his chin and said "Hmmmmmm....." Hao took a sniff at the apron and wrinkled his nose. "You're right. This apron reeks of Tamao." 'Not that I mind, you actually smell nice.' Hao thought as he took off the pink frilly apron and handed it over to the really really red faced Tamao.

Hao smiled. 'This is fun.' Laughing merrily in his mind.

"Hmmmm. Shall we begin?" Hao asked Tamao.

Tamao nodded and proceeded in giving instructions on how to cook. Well, basically Tamao was telling Hao what she was doing and Hao just agreeing on everything that Tamao have just said. Every now and then she'd ask Hao to hold the spoon or stir something while she goes about and prepare somthing else.

"Now for dessert..." Tamao began.

"Just what I've been waiting for all this time." Hao announced happily and began taking out strawberries and chocolates and other stuff from the fridge.

"Ummmmm. Anou--?Hao-san? What are we going to prpare for dessert? I mean what do you want to make?" Tamao tried to see Hao behind the utensils and food stuff that is already piling up...

"Hmmmm..." Hao paused thoughtfully.." I know! Do you remember the cake that my mom made during our birthday last year?"

"The grasshopper cake?"

"No. that was Yoh's cake. I meant my cake."

"The tiramisu cake?"

"No." Hao said flatly."How come nobody remembers my cake?"

"Probably because you had a tendency to burn anyone who dares touch your cake." Tamao murmured.

"What did you say?" Hao whipped around to face Tamao.

"Nothing." Tamao smiled. "Was it the chocolate one?"

"Yeah!" Hao said gleefully.

So they began to bake. Well Tamao began baking and Hao was stuffing himself with chocolate and strawberries he found inside the fridge.

Tamao began lifting the mixing bowls and other cooking paraphernalia as if she was looking for something. "Ne, Hao-san, have you seen the strawberries? It's supposed to be used for...." Tamao wasn't able to finish what she was going to say because Hao was grinning like a cat that just swallowed a canary.

They paused for a moment and began laughing.

Their laughter continued even during dinner, sharing a secret smile that both Yoh and Anna found intriguing. Yoh commented about it which made Hao laugh openly until Yoh finally decided to ask Hao later while Anna on the other hand decided not to comment on the whole topic.

After dinner... Hao hung around the kitchen while Tamao was cleaning up.

"Hey, Tamao." Hao said.

"Hmm?" Tamao turned to face Hao.

Hao slid of the counter, where he was sitting thanked Tamao with a sincere smile and left the kitchen.

"You're welcome." Tamao smiled at Hao's retreating back...

End chapter three....

Okay my culinary skills are limited, therefore the cooking portion here is limited . Besides I only know filipino cuisine, I have no idea what japanese people eat. Well, maybe sushi, ramen and sukiyaki other than those three I do not know anything else. Btw, how do you cook sukiyaki.... anyway, I actually have an ending in mind for this fic but I don't really think its up to par with the introduction and the previous chapters. I hope you guys ( that means you whoever you are who happens to be reading this) did enjoy this chapter and would be kind enough to hit the review button.

Note: I am desprate for reviews. So, I am therefore grovelling and begging you to review.

Thanks.

oyasuminasai3 


	4. A picnic

Author prefic rants......

ehehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahhHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!! .....Okay I'm laughing for no apparent reason.....must be going mad. don't you think? yes,you do. uh-uh. nah, just lacking sleep maybe.... sure i believe you. no really. nah more like insane. should i go to the therapist. yah, you should. okay. ehehehehehehahahahahahahahahHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

the reason is at the end of the fic if you want to know......

oh yeah, baby drool on your shoulder while typing is disturbing. I just wanted you guys to know that. even if its highly insignifant or irrelevant.

Disclaimer: I want Hao!!!!!. but unfortunately for me he belongs to someone else. sob.....sniff.....sniff WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!(author locks herself in her room and bawls out her frustrations...

Chapter four: A picnic

The Asakura's were doing outdoor training. Well, they're mostly hanging out and enjoying the sun except for Yoh since Anna is the one who supervises his training.

Tamao watched Yoh and Anna train. Sighed. Why can't I have the courage to tell Hao how I feel? Tamao thought dejectedly. Sigh.

Hao was lying on the mat, cloud-watching. Poor Yoh, Hao thought as he heard another groan escape from his younger brother's lips.

"But Annaaaaa---" Yoh whined.

Crack.

Tamao and Hao sweatdropped. Poor Yoh.

"Anna-san. Would you and Yoh-san like to have a rest? I brought some sandwiches."

"Onegai, Anna-chan." Yoh pleaded.

Anna turned towards Tamao's direction and sighed. "Alright, but you will add another hundred to each exercise, Yoh." Was the adamant reply to Yoh's pleas.

Yoh, Hao and Tamao sweatdropped.

"Why me?" Yoh whimpered as tears poured down his face.

"Did you say something?!"

Yoh froze. "Na-- nandemonai......."

Hao supressed a groan. How did I end up having a spinless brother like Yoh..... Come to think of it everyone is spineless when confronting the itako from hell. Hao mused as he check the lunch Tamao made.

After eating Hao immediately left the picnic spot and went into the forest that surrounded the glade where they were training.

Tamao suddenly understood why he left so fast. After eating was... well, actually before, during and after eating was rather uncomfortable. Yoh and Anna were taking their time eating and enjoying each others company ( author translates: Anna and Yoh were making out). She mumbled an excuse and left in the same direction as Hao.

In the forest, Tamao sighed again. Why can't I tell him? Tamao mused as she leaned against a tree.

"So you got sick too?"

Tamao looked up and saw Hao sitting on the branches. "Not really.... but hanging aroung Yoh and Anna makes me feel so....." Tamao finished the sentence by shrugging.

Hao jumped off the branch he was sitting. "I know how you feel. Just thinking of watching my brother pucker up and suck face while exchanging spit with the trainer from hell is enough to make me loose my lunch." Hao shivered.

Tamao had a shocked look on her face. "You know what..." Hao turned to face her. "No one has ever described kissing that way before. And after hearing it...makes me a lot more quesy spending time with them." Tamao was looking a little pale.

Hao laughed. So did Tamao.

Tamao sighed. I'm envious, she thought as she watched Anna and Yoh walk home... holding hands while walking. Tamao sighed again.

Hao took a peek at her when he heard the nth sigh escape from Tamao's lips. Argh.... I can't take this anymore!!!! Why is there so much lovesick fools around me!, Hao thought. Taking a deep calming breath then releasing slowly while counting to ten. He did it twice. One for to make him calm. Two to make sure he didn't burn anything within a five kilometer radius if he hears another sigh escape from Tamao's lips.

"You know, if you really want my brother that much you could at least try to catch his attention." Hao said before he hears another sigh escape from Tamao.

"Hmm?!"

"I said... Never mind...."

"What' wrong Hao-san?"

"Nothing is wrong with me. But I think there is something wrong with you."

Tamao gave Hao a blank stare. "What?"

"Aww, come on! You've been like that ever since we started walking home." Hao replied irritably.

"Like what?" Tamao asked innocently.

Like a fool. Like a bloody love sick fool. Like Yoh before he and Anna got together. Hao thought sourly....

"Ne.. Hao-san." Tamao began after a few moments of silence. "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?"

"Not really, depends on the question you're going to ask." Hao absently replied as watching a birds swoop by.

Tamao's smooth forehead creased. "I was wondering why are you so angry? Well, not exactly angry.... maybe annoyed plus a little angry."

"About what?"

"About people in relationships?"

"I'm not."

"Really?"

"Really."

Tamao opened her mouth only to close it again. She was about to say something else but decided against it. Again.

Hao turned to Tamao. And smiled gently but his eyes held a glint of immense amusement. "No, wait..... are you trying to insinuate that I, The Great Hao, is gay?"

Tamao's head jerked up. "No! I didn't mean it that way! Itsjustthatyouanduhyetyouuhdon'thaveagirlfriendandthatandandandand.." Tamao stammered....

Hao's laughter surrounded them. Tamao turned redder if that was possible....

Hao's laughter faded. His eyes still carried the same merriment it held before. "No Tamao I'm not gay. I just lack the motivation to engaging in a lasting relationship. And the idea of subjecting myself to slavery in the name of a concept that has niether relevance nor bearing to my existence definitely has no place in my life." Hao began to laugh anew. "Besides I'm too busy plotting total world domination."

Tamao sweatdropped. Hao began to walk again, his expression more thoughtful. Come to think of it I haven't started on those plans yet. Did Opacho do what I asked? Have the world leaders reacted to my ultimatum? Hmmm. Hao walked aimlessly as he made a few adjustments here and there to his plans.

They walked in silence again. Tamao daydreaming and Hao plotting.

"How about you? Why don't you have a boyfriend?" Hao asked suddenly out of the blue.

Tamao shrugged. "I don't know. I try to look nice and all but......"

"You do?!" Hao asked increduously.

Inwardly Tamao's face was streaked with tears. She felt like Yoh when taking punishments from Anna. You're mean. You don't even notice. YY

"I mean.... really?" Hao walked ahead of her. "You don't seem to try hard enough. I mean you always seem to wear the same clothes. You don't even wear make up. You're always burried under a ton of books. And you hang out in the most desolate places or hide behind Anna and if that's not enough to scare your suitors away, you don't know how scary Anna can be. You usually stare out into space. Forget that somebody is with you...... You know, stuff...." Hao blabbered on and on as he walked away from where Tamao stood.

Tamao was shocked. So he does see me. You do see me, Tamao thought as her tears fell.

"HAO YOU INSENSITIVE JERK!!" Shouted Anna as she threw a huge book at Hao, which hit Hao directly on the head.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Hao shouted back at Anna, who was walking towards Tamao.

Anna blocked Hao's view of Tamao. "Wipe your tears, Tamao." Anna hissed.

"Its okay, Anna-san. I didn't mean to cry." Tamao wiped her tears away.

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Just don't let him see you like that." She waited for Tamao to gather herself together before motioning Yoh who was beside his brother to drag his brother away.

"Ne.... niisan. Did you really have to say all of that?" Yoh asked as he watched his girlfriend walk away with Tamao.

"Say what?" Hao asked innocently.

"I mean all those things you said before to Tamao-chan. Normally, people wouldn't react to those things you said but....." Yoh frowned at the general direction that his girlfriend took.

"But what?" Hao prodded when his brother seem not to want to continue.

"Let me put it this way... Tamao is the kind of person who takes to heart almost everything she hears from her friends, especially from you." Yoh explained.

"Really? I haven't noticed." Hao replied as he tapped his forefinger on his chin.

"What?"

Tamao-chan isn't the only one who's naive. Oniichan is also naive.... in his own evil-homicidal-demented kind of way. Yoh sweatdropped. He looked at his brother again.

Hao's face was geared towards the two girls his eyes thoughtful and his face unreadable. Then again maybe he's not.

"Yoh, I'm going on ahead." Hao turned just as Anna gestured to Yoh to take his older brother away.

"Yeah, sure we'll catch up with you later." Yoh replied as the gears in his head began turning.

Endchapterfour

Author post fic rants:

I just saw the end of the series. I am so disappointed...... I MEAN... THAT'S IT?!!!! What happened to Hao? They left the issues still unresolved. author snarls at the computer after watching the tv recording. AAAAAAARRRRRrrrrrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhhh!!!

I was like screaming "OOOO!!!! Hindeeeeeeeeee!!!!! " With my hands were like claws and I was looking to the heavens..... while my mom looked at me like she wants me to go see my therapist or something and my younger brother is like consoling me like i was a four year old (he was saying something like "Don't worry ate I'll buy you lots of ice cream later" while patting me on the head) when i was sulking..... TT "BAKIT GANON?!!!!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!BAAAAAAHHHHHHHKKKKKKKeeeeetttttttttttt?"

Anyway, Please Review. Uhhhh, I'm still going to try to finish this in about two or three more chapter... Thank you for all those who reviewed I'm trying very hard to finish this for you who're reading this fanfiction. And for those who couldn't understand the postfic rant.... Its basically me shouting "why". Thank you. See you next chapter.

P.S. Music doesn't soothe the savage beast within. ICE CREAM DOES!!!"

Oyasuminasai 3 


	5. Coming together

Author's note: Tadaaa! It has been quite a while since I have updated this fan fiction... lols I love Hao too much to end it so quickly... anyway more Hao and probably less Tamao in this one. Lols. Anyway I hope you enjoy after such a long wait... oh yeah my computer is now okay... and I'm not baby sitting my nephews and nieces anymore... so this'll probably be a decent one.

Chapter 5. Coming together.

Yoh ducked away from the hurling dictionary. "Annaaaa!" He screeched.

"You stupid idiot! Tell me where your insensitive jerk of a brother is hiding! I swear when I get my hands on both of you I'll rip you both apart!" Shrieked Anna. She was still fuming when they arrived in the compound long after Yoh and Hao arrived.

"You know I can't tell you! Even if you turn me inside out I can't tell you! I don't even know where he is! For the love of Buddha there's at least a hundred rooms here Anna! Excluding the grounds! Even if he wanted to be found I seriously doubt we can find him immediately!" Yoh shouted as he dodged the several pieces of furniture (to name a few).

Anna's eyes narrowed. The idiot has a point, she thought sourly. I hate it when he has a point.

Yoh peeked from behind the wall. She stopped throwing stuff. Maybe she finally realized my point, he thought before being hit solidly in the face with Anna's wooden slipper.

"That's going to leave a mark." Said a disembodied voice in his head.

"Nii-chan, where are you? I don't think I'm going to live through this ..." Yoh replied mentally to his twin. "She's really upset. And I think she wants to let it out at my expense."

"And you want me to go there! Are you mad! That woman of yours scares even the spirit of fire, what makes you think I would want to expose myself to her?"

"If you don't you're never going to taste Tamao's cooking." Yoh countered. His brother seemed to hesitate.

"Nor will you ever see her again." Hao was tempted but refused to budge. Yoh thought of another threat to his older brother... "Uh, Hao?"

"What?" Hao replied cautiously.

"If you don't stop this right now. I'm going to help Anna chop off your beloved hair."

Yoh felt Hao turn pale. "You wouldn't... dare."

"Oh, of course I won't but I'm sure Anna could at least perm it."

Hao bristled. Anything but the hair. Yoh mentally pictured his brother flipping his long locks as he snorted.

"You are so going to pay for this, little brother." Hao growled as he let himself in the room.

Yoh laughed inwardly when he saw Hao sulkily went inside the room.

"Since when did you learn to blackmail me?" Hao asked.

"I took notes every time you taught me how..." Yoh snickered.

Anna on the other hand was fuming. "Well?" Hao looked at Anna. "You wanted to see me?" Hao flourished into an exaggerated bow. Making Anna itch to throw a boulder at him.

"We have got to talk." Anna fumed.

"About what?"

"It's about Tamao. She's leaving..." Anna announced.

"Where?"

"I don't know but she left five minutes ago ..." Anna was unable to expound further because Hao had already pushed past her to catch up with the pink haired girl who was probably walking away from the compound and away from his life. Anna smirked.

"I thought she was just going to the grocery?" Yoh asked his girlfriend as he approached her.

"She is."

"Oh, so why didn't you tell him that?"

"..." Anna raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. OH!" Yoh repeated finally understanding the situation.

A few hours later and an annoyed Hao carrying two brown bags for the flustered Tamao as they came back from the grocery.

Yoh snickered behind Anna who was raising an eyebrow at the sight that Hao and Tamao presented.

Hao had a wry look on his face as he passed Anna and Yoh who was waiting for them at the front yard.

"Well that went well, didn't it?" Yoh asked Anna.

"Yes. Yes it did." Anna smiled slightly as they both went inside.

Later that day, Yoh went to look for his big brother. He found Hao looking blankly at the Sakura tree found in one of the many gardens of the Asakura estate.

The great tree was a mere sapling when he first lived as an Asakura, more than a thousand years ago. Hao sighed as he thought back at the times before he was reborn as an Asakura all over again.

'Did I ever get this confused with women before?' he asked himself trying to remember any significant other from his past lives. 'Poor Tamao. No wait... poor me, from the looks that Anna gave me yesterday afternoon I'm surprised she haven't tried to skin me alive... or perm me.'

Hao turned to the sound of footsteps. "Hey" Yoh greeted his twin and sat beside him.

"Hey" came the same monosyllabic reply but it was less enthusiastic than his brother's laid back greeting.

They sat for a few moments staring at the tree saying nothing, just watching the sway of the leaves and flowers.

The moments dragged on to minutes. Yoh yawned. Hao frowned and realized that his brother wanted to talk and he has yet to think of how to initiate the conversation. Hao was in no mood to begin a "heartfelt -Hao inwardly cringed- conversation."

Yoh looked at his brother. Hao looked a little annoyed and slightly confused. 'Well, that's new' Yoh mentally observed. His brother usually have this I-know-everything-and-I-might-do-something-evil smirk plastered in his face. Hao looked as if he wanted to make the poor tree suffer... as in the evil kind of suffering.

Yoh opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. 'Starting a conversation wasn't this hard before he thought as he opened and closed his mouth three times thinking of what to say.

"You're going to ask me what's wrong, right?" Yoh nodded excitedly.

"I'm not telling".

Yoh thought for a moment. "That's okay I'll just ask you a few questions and you could just say yes or no?"

But before Yoh could start Hao immediately said. "NO."

"Demo-"

"I said NO. Which part of the monosyllabic two letter word did you not understand?" Hao snapped at Yoh his gaze still fixed on the cherry tree.

Silence.

"You know with the amount of Furyoku you have. You might just be able to bore a hole in that tree by just staring at it." Yoh commented absently after watching his twin stare - no wait, more like glare into the tree.

Hao sighed.

"It's a girl right?" Yoh asked flashing his brother with an evil smirk that usually belonged to Hao's face.

Hao's head whipped to the side to face his brother. His eyes narrowing.

Instead of being afraid Yoh laughed.

Put a hand on his mouth and laugh. What kind of brother are you? Hao frowned at his brother who was rolling on the floor already.

"You- laughter- are - chuckles- in-so -much -gasp- trouble-!" Yoh tried to say to Hao in between his laughter and catching his breath. Catching the livid look Hao had on his face he began to laugh anew.

"Just like you, huh?" Hao replied to his laughing twin. Sarcasm oozed.

Yoh sobered slightly. "Yup. Just like me..." He replied as he wiped away the tears that have gathered on the corner of his eyes.

Hao on the other hand had a somewhat devastated look on his face. Yoh upon realizing his and his brother's predicament sobered up. After a while, they looked at the cherry tree before them. They sighed at the same time.

"At least you have a sweet girl like Tamao..." Yoh began.

"And you have Anna." Hao deadpanned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" A disembodied voice of Anna asked which made Hao and Yoh perk up from their lazy seat.

"Nothing." Hao immediately replied. "Right?"

"Yeah nothing..." Yoh agreed.

"Good. Add an extra hundred laps on you jogs today."

"But Anna!" Yoh whined only to receive a glare as she went past him towards the kitchen.

Yoh slouched beside Hao who softly shook his head as they resumed watching the tree's leaves sway softly to the wind. Inwardly Hao was laughing, outside Hao was snickering and Yoh noticed this and muttered. "Just wait you'll have taste of women's manipulation soon."

"She's not like that." Hao replied thinking of Tamao. "Now that I think about it nobody's like that."

Yoh smiled good naturedly. "But you know what... even if she's nothing like Anna you'll do anything she asks."

Hao paused for a while before snickering.

"What's so funny this time?"

"Us."

"..." Yoh looked at him questioningly.

"Because we are so whipped, little brother. We are so whipped." Hao laughed.

-0-

Yeah, I know what I told you before the fic.. that this wouldn't suck. Hey! I'm doing this from scratch. Give me a break. And I am currently in love with Itachi-chan from Naruto these days so…. Hehehe.


End file.
